


Leaves Lovers

by Hexagono



Category: Warframe
Genre: Amalgams, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexagono/pseuds/Hexagono
Summary: Adventure of Forest-like warframes under a pursuit agains corpus that end in an unexpected twist





	1. The Plan

Oberon kneels and picks what is left on a burned leaf. Titania get close and put a hand on his shoulder

  * If it could be a Napalm? Or a Bomber? - she asks

  * No, was burned by energy, is a Corpus weapon, we are close.

Both toke a contract to stop a corpus invasion on Lith, Earth, even when he hates the Tenno more than anything, Vay Hek know how to pay well. They clean the area, but a few troops run away, both Oberon and Titania take proud of their work, so they’ll not leave Earth until the Corpus that flee the battle are dead. Oberon begins to look around, for more clues, but this forest grows far more than his memory remembers, tracking them will be hard, and with a forest this dense, archwing is useless.

  * Damned, damned - he curses himself, the forest is his territory, been unable to use it as an advantage annoying him.

  * Don’t be so mad, remember, what the plants don't say...

  * The bugs will tell - both said at the same time.

Both as been together from a long time, Tennos from the same clan, Oberon as a founder and Titania as a recruit, they always call themselves by their warframes names, or short nicknames that only they use when they are alone, when the situation is critical they use their Tenno names, that simple rule has helped to keep their senses sharp in many battles, and what they had achieved together is impressive.

Titania moves their hands gentle and soft, with a feeling of peace, some butterflies and other insects come to her hands, she looks at them, moving her head in the same way that they do in her hands, a few seconds later, they fly away.

  * So gross... - Oberon had never liked them, but understand how useful they can be in her hands.

  * They go north, one of them is severely hurt.

  * North? They should be going southwest, far from Lith, not back to the Grineer base.

  * I’m sure, as always.

Oberon growl to himself, Titania as never been wrong with directions, so they start going north.

  * You are in a bad mood today Oby, everything alright?

  * Yes, yes Tania, I just thought this mission was an easy “in and out”, not search and rescue.

Kurt, the Tenno using Oberon, had a crush on Titania’s user, Camille, he planned a special date near the Steel Meridian base, he payed a lot of resources for that time, and have a time schedule, if he miss it, all of that it will be lost, and the clock is running. “Is my time to confess, to tell her, in that nice, reborn forest” is all he can think about.

Both keep moving north looking for clues, Titania knows this could be quicker is she uses the bugs again, but also know how much Oberon hates them. Also know about his crush, since always, his clan leader also knows, that’s the reason they can go alone in so many missions, but she had no ideas of Oberon plan.

  * Wait - Oberon move his hand to stop her, making a sign to kneel down. -, look, kubrows.

They found a pack of kubrows, sleeping, some cubs playing around, with Corpus helmets, something unusual, since Grineer control Earth.

Oberon passes his hand over the dirt, trying to feel it, look around the grass, the trees and bushes.

  * What the smalls can’t see...”- say Oberon

  * The plants can feel... - Titania sighs, finish his sentence, this means Oberon decides the way now.

Oberon point southwest, his initial idea, no humanoid had walked here, but the helmets were news, “They throw them out when they see the kubrows scouting, as a distraction” now they are far away, taking valuable time in Oberon plan, but the fact that the forest speak to him again made him a little happy.

  * It can’t be, they told me north, they should be this way.

  * Ha, I bet you asked for the helmet, and yes, the helmet is north. - He said laughing.

  * No, I asked for the... square head... oh no...

  * Yeah... I beat you at your own game...

Oberon stands and starts a little victory dance, some of the adults kubrows look in their direction, Titania burst laughing while standing up, take his hand and run in the new direction, so the kubrows don’t follow them.

  * You have funny moves Oby, you always have...

  * I... well... I mean... ok - He always gets nervous when she compliment, feeling his cheeks red, blushing, luckily for him, his warframe doesn’t show that.

A few hours passed, the sky gets red, is the dawn, Oberon left a big sigh, his time reserved in the Steel Meridian base is gone, and with that, his plan. “A month of extra work... lost” but even when he lost all of that, this has been the longest mission they do together, and start looking more and more date than a mission. Titania start looking around, preoccupied

  * Should we be worried about Eidolons here?

  * Don’t Tania, we are sentient free in this area.

She gets close, grabbing his arm, Oberon could hate bugs, but she is scared of Eidolons, well, any creature bigger that her landing craft actually, for a warframe that can shrink to the side of an ayatan star, something so massive is terrifying

  * Are you sure? Like really really sure?

  * Fine, I’ll prove it.

Oberon looks around, searching until he found a pool of water, jumping inside, and in the exact moment he does that, an electrical shock goes through his spine... a magnetic proc, only produce in the night when water mix with sentient essence.

Oberon doesn’t move, trying not to scare her, getting out of the water as peacefully as he can.

  * So? - Titania asks, worried.

  * Yeah... don’t worry, just... let’s find a place for the night.

  * Why? If we stay, they will go away.

  * Remember, one of them is badly wounded, they’ll stay in a place too, relax.

Oberon kneels again, feeling the earth, finding a cave nearby, a good place. He takes her hand and guides her to the cave, Oberon made a pair of comfy beds with leaves he finds, she prepares a bonfire and light it with her Atomos, both get inside, cover the entrance with a dead tree, and prepare to rest.

Titania look at Oberon, with a smile, he looks away, because he knows what that means.

  * We are in a sentient area... you are so easy to read.

  * I hate you...

They both burst laughing, looking at each other, they know each other so well that the silence after the laugh it isn’t awkward, is... joyful.

They prepare to rest, as tennos, using the beds, both fall asleep real quick, waiting for a more useful tomorrow, or maybe, a longer mission.


	2. Reinforcement

\- Kurt, do you copy? over

A call wakes him up, is Marcus, an old friend of him, also the clan leader, since the clan promotes him, he uses military-like talking through the radio, Kurt just yawn and answer the call.

\- Good morning captain, what do I own this call? - silence on the other part, this always happens between them - just answer, I’m not going to say over.  
\- I didn’t receive your report from your mission on Earth, over  
\- I... didn’t finish it yet...  
\- Over!! - yell Camille, from the other side of the cave.  
\- Why? Over.  
\- Some of the enemies run away, we are tracking them... over.  
\- Do you need reinforcement? Over.  
\- What? We are fine, truly, just a little more time.  
\- We need that payment, you have until the midday, if it’s not complete by then, Carole will assist you. Over and out.

Kurt run outside the cave, looking for more privacy, he calls his friend, not his clan leader, but his friend

\- Mark, c’mon dude, let me have this time with her.  
\- Sigh... both of you had enough, stop wasting time and talk to her.  
\- You’re right, but could be anyone beside Carole?  
\- She’s the only one available.  
\- Fine.

They continue walking through the forest, looking for clues, some of them goes against others, after a few hours walking, where is no way to know what is the right way, Titania and Oberon use their skills to help, but nothing clear come from that, they agree to wait for Carole at this point, so any progress made wasn’t a waste of time.

The meeting point was a meadow, a quarter-mile from where they lost track of them. Carole arrives with her Ivara, ready to do the job. Once she is on the ground, stretch a little and say hi to her partners.

\- Alright, fellows, Marcus tell me you need to track some runaway Corpus. Right?

Kurt gets quickly distracted by her stretch, one thing is having a crush on Camille, but Ivara’s body was always a turn on for him, Carole knew it, that’s why Kurt didn’t what her to assist here.

\- Yeah - Camille walk between them, blocking Kurt view -, we had tracked them all day, but lost them in a part of the forest, over there. And please, call us by our warframes  
\- Weird... but let’s see what I can do.

The three of them walk to the forest again, and reach the point where they lost the track, Ivara kneels and check the terrain, study and quickly point a direction. They follow her until they reach a plain. The three Corpus crewmen were there, two of them carrying the third one, who is missing a leg.

\- Something is odd - Said Ivara.  
\- What do you mean, they are right there, let's go.  
\- Don’t rush it Titania. DON’T!

She runs to the plain, and a few steps later, she banishes, and a Grineer commander appears, the old Loki how they call it. Oberon froze in shock and Ivara quickly react with an invisible arrow, for both, she goes and put a hand on Oberon's head, something completely useless, but do the job keeping Kurt and his Oberon completely still. The commander looks around, then starts walking. Oberon start to react, his first move was going for the kill, but Ivara stop him

\- Let me go, Camille is in danger, I can’t-  
\- She’s a strong fighter, she’s not a damsel in distress. But we will help her, not by killing the only way to know where their camp is.

He looks at the commander, walking away, Ivara was right, this was a trap, a smart one.

\- They didn’t escape, the crewmen, this was a trap from the beginning. - he finally understands.  
\- Exactly, with a warframe as a target.

Ivara creates a line between the trees, so they can follow the commander completely unnoticed, reaching a Grineer cave on the other side of the plain.

\- We should wait until Titania attack, then make our move, that way we'll be an extra diversion so she can escape

They wait outside, for any signs of movement, or an alarm. but nothing happens, seconds become minutes, and the minutes hour. Oberon walks nervous, asking if they should act first, and try to get inside by himself, but Ivara stops him, arguing that in any odd situation the best is wait, but the only thing he wants is seeing Titania once more.

4 dropships appear in the horizon, this alert both Ivara and Oberon, they watch how that ships arrive at the cave, bringing someone important. Now Oberon understands why the pay was good, why they bother to do all of that. The trap wasn't to capture the enemy, it was to get the payment.

Alad V's Amalgams are here, ready to take a warframe.

\- We need to go in, now.


End file.
